Dors, mon amour
|year = 1958 |position = 1st |points = 27 |previous = "La belle amour" |next = "Oui, oui, oui, oui"}}"Dors, mon amour" (English: Sleep, my love) was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1958 in Hilversum, performed by André Claveau. It won the Contest with 27 points, giving the country its first victory since its debut in the inaugural Contest in Lugano. Lyrics French= Dors, mon amour Le soleil est encore loin du jour Nous avons pour aimer tout le temps Et la nuit nous comprend Dors, mon amour Protégée par mes bras qui entourent Ton sommeil d’un rideau de bonheur Dors au creux de mon cœur Je suis un roi Qui tient tout son royaume en ses doigts Et qui tremble de voir s’écrouler Ce royaume enchanté Dors, mon amour Ma princesse enfermée dans sa tour Avec tous les refrains de la nuit Ma princesse endormie Je suis ton âme pas à pas sur son chemin de joie Et je m’amuse à me pencher sur ton sommeil étoilé Dors, mon amour Le soleil est encore loin du jour Nous avons pour aimer tout le temps Et la nuit nous comprend Dors, mon amour Protégée par mes bras qui entourent Ton sommeil d’un rideau de bonheur Dors au creux de mon cœur J’entends la voix De ta vie qui bat tout près de moi Et je sens comme un souffle très doux Qui caresse ma joue Dors, mon amour Ma princesse endormie dans sa tour J’aperçois le sourire du matin Voici le soleil de demain Le grand soleil de l’amour éternel |-| Translation= Sleep, my love The sun is still far from the day We have all the time to love And the night understands us Sleep, my love Protected by my arms that surround Your sleep with a curtain of happiness Sleep onto my heart I’m a king That holds his whole kingdom in his fingers And that shivers of seeing fall down This enchanted kingdom Sleep, my love My princess, locked up in her tower With all the refrains of the night My sleepy princess I’m following your soul step by step on its way of joy And I amuse myself by leaning over your starry sleep Sleep, my love The sun is still far from the day We have all the time to love And the night understands us Sleep, my love Protected by my arms that surround Your sleep with a curtain of happiness Sleep onto my heart I hear the voice Of your life that beats so close to me And I feel like a very gentle blow That caresses my cheek Sleep, my love My princess, locked up in her tower I see the morning smile Here’s the sun of tomorrow The great sun of the eternal love Videos ESC 1958 03 - France - André Claveau - Dors, Mon Amour ESC 1958 Winner Reprise - France - André Claveau - Dors, Mon Amour Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1958 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French Category:Winning Songs